Its Fate
by TeacupTempest22
Summary: Princess Ichigo is on the run from her evil fiance's men. A young man saves her but he is keeping a secret from the princess. Oneshot between my OC and Ichigo. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tokyo Mew Mew, only my OC. It has been a while for some of my followers but please don't lose faith in me.


Its fate

An ichigo x mink fan fiction

"Don't let her get away!" The men on horseback rode after a teenage girl with striking red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She ran into the woods looking for a way to escape from them. The red-head didn't watch her feet and tripped over a rock.

"AHH." She fell to the ground, scraping her elbows and dirtying her already ruined dress, but she could care less about her appearance because the men heard her voice and found her.

"There you are, restrain the prisoner." The captain commanded. The men closed in on the scared girl she curled into a ball and prayed.

'Please someone…help me.'

"Excuse me gentlemen?" the soldiers and the girl looked up. A young man with sterling silver hair and blue eyes was in one of the trees above them. He looked about the same age as the girl but a bit taller. He was lean but somewhat fit.

"Who the hell are you?" The captain said.

"My name is of no importance, but I believe that 6 to 1 is a very unfair fight. I'd like to even the odds." the boy said, and he jumped down from the trees and ran into the forest.

"Get him men!" the captain shouted and the men got back onto their horses and rode after him as he raced through the forest. The boy gave a whistle and a jet black horse ran to his side. He jumped on top of the horse and went around the soldiers throwing smoke pellets at them. He then pulled a rope and the group was stuck in a net. He raced back to the girl.

"Grab on!" She took his hand and jumped on the horse into the darkest part of the woods. Whoever he was she didn't care, her prayers had been answered for her.

…

"Um thank you for saving me sir." The girl said after they had stopped.

"No thanks needed." The boy said. "You can call me Mi."

"How did you know I was in trouble?" the boy looked to the side.

"I was just in the right place at the right time." He said. "We can stop here for the evening." He got off the horse and helped the girl down. She looked into his dark blue eyes and blushed; he looked the other way blushing also.

"I think it's proper if I introduced myself." She said.

"I already know who you are." The boy said.

"You do?" she asked.

"You're Princess Ichigo, I've met your fiancé." He said while starting a fire. Ichigo stood behind him and watched him make the fire over his shoulder.

"You have? Is he like what people say he is?" Ichigo asked.

"He killed my father." He said. "I will never forgive Deep Blue."

"I hate him." She exclaimed making a fist. "That's why I escaped. We're just too different, and he wants to kill and destroy so many lives, and split up families just for his army." She cried crossing her arms over her chest. The flame started to flicker and the boy sat down, his back to her so she could not see his expression.

"My village's princess was supposed to marry Deep Blue long before you."

"What happened to her?" ichigo asked.

"On her wedding day she ran away from the palace to seek out the moon goddess and asked if she could kill her."

"That's terrible."

"The moon goddess felt sympathy for the princess, and did not kill her, instead she turned her into a warrior to protect those who were in need, but that's what I heard." He laid back into the grass.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight mi-kun."

"Goodnight princess."

As soon as ichigo fell asleep Mi went over to a nearby stream and washed his face. He sat down and took a locket out from under his shirt. Inside was a picture of a young woman with long white hair. A small tear escaped from his eye he wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Mamma, I miss you." He said and stuffed the locket back into his shirt. He turned to see his horse staring back at him, the boy stroked its nose. The horse nudged his shoulder. Mi sighed "I can't tell her yet, nobody can know I'm a girl."

…

"Your majesty." The king's adviser came into the throne room where deep blue was sitting on his throne looking quite bored.

"What is it pai?" He said.

"The guards have failed in capturing your bride." Pai said.

"WHAT! That's impossible! Those were my best men, what happened?"

"A young man with silver hair and blue eyes stopped them." The king's face changed from rage to humor and he cackled evilly.

"So, she's finally returned after all these years." He said to him-self. Then he stood from his throne "Prepare my horse I'll go find them myself."

"Yes Milord." Pai said dashing out of the room quickly. The king sat down on his throne a smirk played on his lips. In his mind he saw a girl that looked like the boy pai had described.

"Soon the lost princess will be found."

…

The next morning ichigo and mi rode to a shrine near a lake. The sunlight on the lake sparkled like millions of diamonds on the surface. Ichigo's eyes mirrored that effect.

"It's beautiful." Ichigo said.

"Mi onii-kun Na no da!" mi turned a round and was attacked by a little girl with blond hair. "Mi onii-kun, you're back Na no da."

"It's good to see you too, purin-chan." Mi said.

"Mi-san, you're home." Three girls came out from the shrine, the tallest had long purple hair, the second that called Mi had green hair in two braids, and the third had blue hair up in two buns.

"Ladies, this is ichigo. She will be staying with us for a while." Mi said.

"Of course, you must be tired after your long journey princess." The green haired girl said. "I'm lettuce, this is minto and zakuro-san, and you've already met purin."

"But how did you…" ichigo started.

"Everyone knows who you are, princess. Now lets get you settled inside." Minto said. Ichigo nodded and followed the girls inside. Zakuro stood next to mi.

"So how long are you going to wait to tell her the truth, mink-san?" Zakuro asked emphasizing mi's real name.

"I don't know." Mink said. "But my heart feels warm when I'm around her. Why am I acting like this?"

"I would tell you but you can find it out on your own." Zakuro said.

"Zakuro that's so mean." Mink wined.

"Hey not my problem." Both girls laughed.

"I'd like to be alone now, if you don't mind." Zakuro nodded and left the girl to herself. Mink walked over to the lake and sat at the edge, she looked at her refection. In the lake she saw the tiara, the dress, the feminine look. she hated it all. She was pleased that her days as a princess had finally ended and she could be free.

Yes mink was a princess, and the very same that had to wed deep blue. She escaped to this shrine with her ladies and they took care of her and taught her how to fight. When she heard that another princess was chosen for the dark king, she waited till the princess escaped so that she may lead her back to her home and away from the same fate as her own.

"Mi-kun, can I sit here with you?" mink looked up ichigo was standing next to her.

"Sure, you don't have to ask." She said.

"I know but I feel like I have to." Ichigo said. Mink smiled and touched ichigo's cheek. The red head blushed at the innocent show of affection.

"You are very kind; you'll become a good leader someday." Ichigo frowned.

"You're not going to take me back are you?" mink leaned in to her ear.

"never." She whispered. "As long as you're here I'll keep you safe." Ichigo blushed and stared into mink's eyes. They were like the ocean, deep and dark. Ichigo blushed and leaned into mink's touch. Her soft hands felt good on her face. Then her eyes opened and she leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" mink asked. Ichigo leaned in closer to mink until their lips were mere centimeters away.

"I feel funny." Ichigo breathed. mink looked at ichigo's chocolate colored eyes and their lips met in an instant. Mink lost her balance and the two girls fell onto the grass. Ichigo rolled off of mink and lay beside her where she and mink's hands intertwined.

"You're so beautiful." Mink said reaching out and moving a strand of strawberry red hair away from ichigo's face. Mink sat up instantly making ichigo jump. There were some noises coming from the shrine that didn't sound right it sounded like items were breaking. Lettuce was naturally clumsy but not clumsy enough to break all the furniture in the house.

"What's that?" mink said.

"What's what?" Ichigo said mink got up and offered her hand to ichigo.

"Shush, I hear voices, stay close." Mink whispered.

"Ok." A second later the girls inside were screaming. Mink put her hand over ichigo's mouth and jumped into a nearby tree. From up there she could see several other horses and soldiers waiting outside. Then the four girls stepped outside a few soldiers followed them and then deep blue stepped out of the shrine.

"Damn he found us." She said.

"No, I can't leave you, I won't go." Ichigo said. An arrow hit the tree close to where they were. Ichigo shrieked and almost fell out of the tree but mink caught her. Then they heard laughing.

"I know you're up there, come down with the princess or your friends will pay the price." A mocking voice said. Mink picked up ichigo bridal style and jumped out of the tree. Waiting for them was the dark king and his soldiers, some of which were pointing their swords at the other girl's necks.

"It's so nice to see you again, ichigo." Deep blue said cockily.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Ichigo said glaring. He laughed at her comment and stepped closer. Mink let ichigo down and stood in front of her which only made deep blue smile even more.

"My, my, it's been years since I've seen your lovely face mink."

"Mi-kun what is he talking about?" Ichigo said.

"Mi-kun? Is that what you told her to call yourself, doesn't she know?" He said.

"Leave us alone. I don't want you hurting ichigo like you hurt me." Mink said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I could execute you here, but I won't." he turned away from them and stepped behind his flanks.

"Guards apprehend them." One of the guards reached for ichigo but mink pulled out her sword and stabbed him. She grabbed ichigo and jumped over the soldiers, who paid no attention to the four girls who were trying to aid their friend.

"Girls get out of here." Mink yelled.

"But mink-san." Lettuce pleaded.

"NOW!" Mink yelled. The four girls ran off into the woods but zakuro stopped to look back. She noticed that the king had an energy blast ready to attack the unsuspecting girls.

"Mink look out!" Mink looked up and was hit by the blast. She dropped

ichigo and crashed into a nearby tree.

"MI-KUN!" ichigo cried and rushed to her side. She gasped in horror.

"I'm fine just uh…" mink said not noticing the number of slashes across her body. One large slash went across her chest cutting the large cloth that held her breasts.

"mi-kun?" ichigo said surprised. "Y-you're a?"

"A woman? Yes and the very woman that denied me all those years ago." Deep blue said.

"You're the princess from the story, aren't you?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, I'm sorry… I didn't… tell …you." Mink said. A moment later she blacked out hearing ichigo's screaming as she was carried away by deep blue's men.

"Mi-kun open your eyes! Mi-kun!"

…

"Oh my head." Mink sat up. She was back in the shrine where everything looked normal again, well almost normal. Ichigo was nowhere to be found. Lettuce came up to her with a cold rag.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Lettuce said patting the rag on her forehead.

"Where's ichigo?"

"Deep blue captured her and left you for dead, we thought you wouldn't make it." Lettuce said dabbing the cloth on her wound making mink hiss in pain.

"It's my fault, I couldn't protect her." Mink cried.

"It wasn't entirely your fault, you were caught off guard." Zakuro said coming into the room. Minto and purin followed behind.

"I have to go save her." She attempted to stand but winced in pain. lettuce held her down.

"You're too injured to go anywhere." She said laying mink down back on the pad. "Besides he won't marry her right away there's still time." Despite the protests Mink stood up clutching her side.

"But that's not enough time. I won't rest until ichigo is safe." Mink said.

"We'll go wherever you go princess." Zakuro said; the other girls nodded.

"Thank you my friends." She said. The five girls set off to the dark castle to save the princess.

…

Inside the castle Ichigo looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was white, as were most wedding dresses, with long sleeves and a short train. She touched the image in the mirror and a tear fell down her cheek. She wished that Mi was with her. To hold her, to kiss her, to tell her everything's ok, to make all the pain go away. Her pain did not go away and nothing could change that.

"Mi-kun…" she sobbed and collapsed onto the floor.

…

Mink and the others made it to the castle and sneaked inside while dodging a few guards.

"Where's the bride." Mink said strangling one of the guards.

"The main tower, up there." He pointed up. Mink threw the man to the side and ran into the main hall. Surely enough deep blue was there waiting for them with that sinister smile on his face.

"Mink I though you would never come." He said. Mink started to run at him but lettuce stopped her.

"Go we'll take care of him." Lettuce said. Mink nodded and ran up the tower staircase. Deep blue was about to follow her but the others blocked his path.

"Your fight is with us." zakuro said.

"Very well then. Give your best shot."

…

Ichigo was still crying when she heard some shouting coming from outside the door.

"Don't let her in, king's orders." One of the guards yelled. Then it was silent. Ichigo heard a creek as the door was slowly opened and ran to a corner hoping it wasn't a guard or worse, deep blue himself.

"Ichigo, are you in here?" mink's head poked into the room looking around for her.

"Mi-kun, you came." Ichigo ran to her embracing the girl.

"I told I would protect you." Mink said kissing her forehead. "Come on let's get you out of here." They ran down to the main hall where the battle was at. They screeched to a halt.

"What happened here?" Her friends, everyone was frozen in time. Deep blue was no where to be found. She turned around to look at ichigo but she was gone. "Ichigo? ICHIGO!" she looked at her friends but they all turned to dust. "NO!" she screamed. "Deep blue show yourself now." She pulled out her sword. Sure enough he was there sitting in his throne smirking, mink growled and stepped closer. "Where's ichigo?" she said. He smiled again and ichigo appeared in his arms unconscious. "What did you do to her?"

"She's just sleeping. Once you're gone she'll belong to me." He set ichigo down on the throne took out a sword from his belt and held it out in front of him. Mink crouched down in a fighting stance ready for anything, but then he disappeared into thin air. "My child, she could never really love you." He appeared behind her and swung his sword at her. She dodged the attack and turned to face him again. He began to circle her like a predator to its prey.

"What is she to you anyway, an accessory?" mink questioned him.

"She is to be queen, of this country, and many more once I have all the kingdoms in my grasp." He said.

"A person like ichigo should not be paraded around like some show pony." Mink said swinging at him. He dodged but some of his hair was sliced off. "She needs compassion, someone she can rely on to take care of her, someone who will not treat her like a possession." He grunted in anger and backhanded mink sending her flying across the room where she landed losing her sword in the process. She reached forward to grab it but deep blue stepped on her hand.

"Ahhhgh!" she screamed in pain as her hand was being crushed. He laughed at her anguish and stepped off her hand. She sat up and clutched her hand to her chest.

"As if you could ever be a lover to her, you're just a girl."

"That may be true, but I know that my love for her is one thousand times greater than yours."

"You know nothing." He kicked her in the side and she barreled over in pain. "And one who knows nothing can understand nothing." He walked away thinking that she was as good as dead, and she could have been. Her hand was broken, she had been hit several times in the ribs and back, but he had not stabbed her. She wasn't dead. Slowly but surely she got herself up and grabbed her sword with her good hand. Deep blue had noticed this and turned to face her. He growled with frustration and took his sword out again. "You again? I thought you were through?" he hissed.

"Whatever you do to me, I won't lose my spirit." She said.

"Then allow me to break it." He grabbed her throat and held her high in the air. She gasped trying to breath. He smiled and his hold got tighter. "I'll make sure you are dead, then ichigo will love ME!" using the last ounce of strength within her mink held her sword over him and stuck it deep into his chest. He fell onto his knees releasing mink from his grasp and hit the ground with a loud thud. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at him.

"It is you who knows nothing." She said softly in spite of the anger the coursed through her body.

"…will…be…mine" but before he could finish his statement he breathed his last breath and died there on the cold stone floor. Mink turned her head away from the gruesome sight. she couldn't believe that she had killed a person. Then she remembered something, Ichigo! She ran up to the throne and kneeled before the sleeping princess. She looked at peace, but she couldn't stay like that forever.

"Ichigo, wake up." She shook ichigo, but she didn't stir. Then she leaned in and kissed ichigo hopefully she would wake then. A few more seconds passed and before mink gave up ichigo opened her eyes.

"Mink, ." Ichigo said putting her hand on mink's cheek. Mink held her hand and then kissed the redhead.

"I love you." Mink said. ichigo blushed.

"Well well, thought you'd never say that." Mink turned around to see her friends with big grins on their faces. Both girls blushed and straightened up.

"Mink onee-chan." Purin jumped on her. "Purin missed you Na no da." Mink patted her head.

"I missed you guys too." The girls came over and hugged her.

"So where do we go now?" ichigo asked.

"I don't know, I am a warrior I go where trouble goes." Mink said.

"I'll go anywhere with you." Ichigo said holding mink's arm.

"That sounds good to me." Mink whistled and the black horse came running to them. Mink got on and held out her hand to ichigo.

"Please take care of things while were gone." Ichigo said to the girls. The horse reared and both girls were off to wherever the road took them.


End file.
